En Vie
by x-Toy-x
Summary: Michael me hante depuis sa mort . Un reve . One Shot.


_Cette fic représente un rêve que je fais très souvent depuis sa mort ._

_C'est une façon d'évacuer un peu tout ca que de l'écrire ._

_Elle sera donc racontée à la première personne ._

Je suis seule dans ma chambre, il fait nuit . De mon velux je peux voir la lune qui m'éclaire le visage .

Je suis dans mon lit, et une fois encore, je l'apelle, en vain, je le pleure, je l'implore .

**" Mike...Mike, Mike, Mike ...Reviens je t'en supplie ... Mon ange, tu es la ? Je sens que tu es la... fais moi un signe Mike, n'importe quoi...."**

Je reste plantée la, a le supplier encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que la fatigue l'emporte & que je m'endorme .

Et ce reve, toujours ou presque le meme, qui revient .

Je suis dans un parc, la nuit, je marche, j'écoute ses chansons, je pleure, encore et encore .

Je vois des arbres bouger, je vois une ombre, une ombre que j'aurai pu reconnaitre entre toute, meme en pleine nuit, meme si j'avais été a moitié aveugle.

Il surgit, là devant moi, me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux noirs plein de tristesse.

Non, non ...non , comment peut il etre ici?

Il est pourtant parti ... ou alors, c'est moi qui l'ai rejoins ?

Ou je suis ? Qui je suis ? Que se passe t-il ?

Je réalise enfin qu'il est ici, en face de moi, lui, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, je m'écroule, a ses pieds, je fonds en larme.

Il se met a mon niveau, m'enlace, je peux sentir sa peau si douce, je peux sentir ses cheveux sur mon visage, comme s'il était vraiment là, comme si c'était vrai, je sens son coeur battre . Il m'aide a me relever & me regarde ...

**"Aide moi"**

L'aider...moi ? Comment ? & surtout, pourquoi ?

**"Aide moi à me cacher...il ne faut pas qu'on sache que je suis vivant"**

Toute ces rumeurs, toutes ces couvertures de journeaux qu'on me jetaient au visage _"canular" "vivant" "il n'est pas mort"._ Tout cela était donc vrai ?

J'étais partagée entre la confusion & le bonheur de l'avoir en face de moi, en vie .

**"T'aider ? Je dois t'aider ?"**

**"Je t'en prie..."**

**"Bien sur que je vais t'aider"**

Oui, evidemment que j'allais l'aider . Peu importe les risques, peu importe les conséquences, bien sur que j'allais l' aider .

Je l'emmenais ou je pouvais, ne sachant meme pas ou est ce que je me trouvais .

Nous marchames, vite, très vite, main dans la main, voutés, de peur que quelqu'un arrive.

Sur le chemin, un homme et un appareil photo

**"C'est lui !!! C'est lui !!! Attrappez le !"**

Nous nous réfugiames dans ce qu'il semblait etre un hangar, en tout cas, la porte d'entrée avait l'air d'etre celle d'un hangar .

Je ne pu dire ou est ce que nous avons atteris, il y eut un passage noir, comme si nous avions été drogués puis emmenés dans un autre endroit .

Le flou disparait, je suis dans un sous sol, un sous sol amménagé, comme une petite maison, deux hommes, des gardes du corps probablements, nous encadrent .

Je suis perdue, je devais le cacher mais finallement on dirait bien que c'est lui qui nous a caché.

**"On est ou la ?"**

**"La ou je me cache depuis le 25 juin"**

Le 25 juin, mon dieu comme cette date résonne dans ma tete, ce jour là j'ai cru mourrir pour de bon, noyée, écrasée, emportée par une tornade, jetée dans un feu ...

_[FLASH BACK]_

_25 juin 2009, Minuit ... mon téléphone sonne pour la seconde fois, mais j'essaye de dormir, je ne réponds pas ._

_Un moment après je reçois un message, après tout c'est peut etre important_

_Je l'ouvre .._

_"Il parait que Michael Jackson est mort"_

_Je me redresse sur mon lit, prise par une douleur inexplicable au niveau de la poitrine, pas un coup de couteau, mais 10 ou plus, en meme temps ._

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Je sens mon coeur se serrer, j'ai du mal a respirer, je me lève, me dirige vers mon ordinateur, en me répétant sans cesse "Non, non, non, non ..."_

_Comme si le fait de dire "non" allait changer les choses ._

_Page d'acceuil orange "Le roi de la pop serait décédé"_

_"NON"_

_Le coeur dans l'estomac, l'estomac dans le coeur, je commence par etre prise de tétanie, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je tremble, l'envie de m'arracher les cheveux... je pleure._

_Je descend en trombe dans mon salon, allume ma télévision, la chaine d'information, vite, j'ai l'impression que les chaines mettent 2 heures a se changer ._

_J'arrive sur la chaine désirée ._

_"URGENT" "INFO FLASH" "FLASH SPECIAL" Michael Jackson est mort"_

_Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure, je m'écroule sur le carrelage glacé & je reste plantée la, a pleurer, en implorant je ne sais qui, qui voudrait bien m'entendre de me le rammener_

_Mon dieu comme c'est dur de perdre tous ses rêves en seulement 5 minutes . C'est bien trop a supporter pour un Homme ._

_Un torrent de larmes, inépuisables, mes yeux brulent, mais je continue de pleurer, de suffoquer, d'avoir mal... si mal ._

_4h30 du matin, je suis toujours au meme endroit, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entend plus rien, apars le bruit de mes sanglots, la seule chose que je sens, c'est mon coeur brisé en mille morceaux . Mon dieu, arettez ce supplices, achevez moi ._

_La télévision répète inlassablement les meme choses depuis plus de 4heures . Je n'en peux plus, je l'étteint, je remonte dans ma chambre ._

_Je m'assois sur mon lit, dans le noir, je regarde mon vélux, alors comme ca... Mike est l'un de ses étoiles maintenant ._

_Je ne cesse de pleurer , d'avoir mal ._

_Je ne ferme pas l'oeil une seule minute, recevant des appels des messages, auxquel je ne réponds pas ._

_Que répondre "Putain, MJ est mort... ca va ?"_

_Non ca ne va pas, évidemment que non, plus rien ne va, plus rien n'ira comme avant ._

_[...]_

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Pourquoi faire croire au monde entier que tu es mort ?"**

**"Je n'avais plus le choix, il le fallait"**

**"Et tes enfants ? tes frères et soeurs, tes fans? moi ?"**

**"Je sais... cela m'a brisé le coeur d'avoir du faire endurer ca a tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement"**

**"Comment veux tu te cacher éternellement ? Tout le monde sait qui tu es, tout le monde connait ton visage, tu pourras aller au fin fond de l'afrique, on te reconnaitra"**

**"J'ai besoin de toi"**

**"Pas autant que moi de toi Mike"**

**"Il faut que je parte"**

C'est bien les reves ça, il vous arrive un tas de trucs, mais pas moyen de comprendre, il voulait que je l'aide, mais a quoi ? il s'était déja caché. Il voulait a présent partir ... et moi, je sers a quoi ?

**"Tu dois rentrer chez toi maintenant, jure moi que tu diras rien"**

**"Non Mike! Je ne veux pas rentrer, laisse moi rester avec toi"**

**"Non, je peux pas te faire ça, rentre ! et oublies"**

**"C'est pas possible, je reste avec toi, peu importe ou tu vas, meme si je dois me faire passer pour morte"**

**"Tu te rends compte de la souffrance que tu vas infliger a tes proches ?"**

**"Plus que tu n'imagines"**

**"Non..."**

**"Je reste, je ne partirais pas. Je ne peux pas Mike, je t'ai enfin trouvé,je revis, ne me demande pas de mourir une seconde fois"**

**"Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivais quelque chose"**

**"Moi pas, je préfère qu'il m'arrive quelque chose a tes cotés. Rien n'importe si je ne suis pas avec toi"**

Comment pouvait il me demander ca ? de repartir ? d'OUBLIER ?

Je voulais partir avec lui, réaliser ce reve que j'ai depuis mes 10 ans . Etre avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, mon idole, mon père, mon frère, mon amour.

Je revis, enfin .

Plus de pleurs, plus de prières, plus d'appels sans réponses . Juste l'éternité & un rêve réalisé .

**"Je t'aime tant"**

**"Je t'aime encore plus"** .

Je sens le soleil réchauffer mes joues, j'ouvre les yeux .

Eternel réflexe, je regarde autour de moi, évidemment, il n'est pas la, je suis seule .

Comme j'aimerais me rendormir ...


End file.
